jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie/Gallery
Images From Games 1c sign in.png|Frankie at the Sign-in Screen of JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) 1c sandbox.png|Frankie's doghouse and sandbox from JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) 1c frankie credits.png|Frankie in the credit sequence of JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Assessment frankie.png|Frankie's appearance in the JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Assessment Test Help what are those.png|Frankie and Hopsalot's cameo in JumpStart 2nd Grade JSR1 Frankie's house.png|Frankie at his house, from JumpStart Reading for First Graders Frankie-Shrunk-w-Collar.gif|Frankie in front of his collar, from JumpStart Math for First Graders JSM1 Beehive.png|Frankie at the beehive with the Queen Bee and Ruby, from JumpStart Math for First Graders Jsnum choose activity.png|Frankie sleeping in JumpStart Numbers Frankie phonics.png|Frankie in JumpStart Phonics Learning System JSPhonicsLS Headquarters.png|Frankie at Camp Readalot Headquarters, from JumpStart Learning System: Phonics abcs frankie printables.png|Printable image set, from JumpStart ABC's 276183-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-chatting-with-the-hall.png|Frankie and Floyd in the hallway, from JumpStart 1st Grade (1999) JS1 2000 Frankie howling.png|Frankie howling in JumpStart 1st Grade (1999) Atw1 california.png|Frankie surfing in California, United States, from JumpStart Around the World Atw1 new york.png|Frankie in New York, United States, from JumpStart Around the World Atw1 brazil.png|Frankie with the frogs in Brazil, from JumpStart Around the World Atw1 france.png|Frankie in France, from JumpStart Around the World Atw1 italy.png|Frankie singing on a gondola in Italy, from JumpStart Around the World art frankie game.png|Frankie's Paint-Along Songs, from JumpStart Artist JSCircus frankie ringmaster.png|Frankie as a ringmaster, from JumpStart 3 Ring Circus JSCircus frankie house.png|Frankie's house, seen in JumpStart 3 Ring Circus Frankie cowboy.png|Frankie as a cowboy, from JumpStart Languages Frankie-as-seen-in-jsaa.PNG|Frankie in JumpStart Animal Adventures JSDinoAdventureFieldTrip Closing6.png|Frankie in JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip wildlifesafari-photobooth-frankiebridge.png|Frankie crossing a bridge, from JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip wildlifesafari-photobooth-frankieski.png|Frankie skiing, from JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip adk frankie kart.png|Frankie's kart in JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals ad1 frankie pep talk.png|Frankie giving a pep talk in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Ad1 frankie game.png|Frankie's Pizza Stand, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals ad1 frankie track.png|Frankie's scooter track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals 2ad_frankie helps.png|Frankie helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals 2AD Frankie.png|Frankie in white tuxedo, from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals JSA assessment.png|Frankie in the ''JumpStart Advanced'' series Assessment Tests ad1a frankie flag.png|Frankie holding a flag ad1a frankie book.png|Frankie reading a book ad1a frankie trophy.png|Frankie with a trophy ad1a frankie baseball 2.png|Frankie holding a baseball and mitt ad1a frankie tennis.png|Frankie playing tennis ad1a frankie football.png|Frankie holding a football Ad1a frankie cheer.png|Frankie cheering frankie and casey babies.png|Frankie and Casey as babies Sing-along_frankie.png|Frankie in JumpStart Sing-Along Time frankie's house 3dvw.png|Frankie's house in World of JumpStart JSActivityStill1.png|Frankie playing soccer with Kisha JSActivityStill2.png|Frankie waving to Eleanor on the beach JSActivityStill5.png|Frankie holding a door for Kisha JSActivityStill7.png|Frankie walking in a crosswalk JSActivityStill8.png|Frankie sharing a sandwich with CJ JSActivityStill10.png|Frankie fastening his seat belt in a car JSActivityStill13.png|Frankie preparing for a scooter ride jspmol frankie.png|Frankie's appearance in JumpStart Preschool Magic of Learning jsakin-frankie-intro.png|Frankie introducing himself in JumpStart Academy Kindergarten jsa-pre-frankie-mailman.png|Frankie as a mailman, from JumpStart Academy Preschool Images from Books 1stwb_frankie.png|Frankie in the JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) printable workbook summervacation1 frankie.png|An illustration of Frankie from the JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 1st Grade Frankieworkbook.png|Frankie in one of the Scholastic JumpStart books Images from Videos Frankiefieldtrip frankie.png|Frankie in JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip Promotional Artwork / Official Artwork 0k12_005.gif|Frankie on an icon for a bio pertaining to JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) frankie autorun.png|Frankie's appearance during the late 90's frankie numbers art.png|Artwork of Frankie for JumpStart Numbers Js1stgradefrankiemegaphone.png|Frankie with a special vest and megaphone (JumpStart 1st Grade Deluxe artwork) jsw_jsv_atw_frank.jpg|Frankie exploring (JumpStart Around the World promotional image) jsw_jsv_atw_vote_btn3.gif|Artwork of Frankie related to an online poll for JumpStart Around the World jmail frankie icon.png|Frankie on an icon, from J*Mail frankie trophy art.png|Frankie holding a trophy online-assess-2000-frankie.png|Frankie's appearance in an online assessment test featured on the JumpStart website circa 2000 Wowitsobeautiful.png|Frankie with a flag on the JumpStart website FrankieScoot.jpg|Frankie's scooter in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Frankie Running.png|Frankie running 2ad manual frankie.gif|An image of Frankie from the JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade digital manual frankie 2005 artwork.png|Promotional artwork of Frankie from 2005 frankie-3Dworld.jpg|Frankie's World series appearance 2Dfrankie.png|2D artwork of Frankie's World series appearance jumpstart world frankie profile.png|A profile for Frankie from a JumpStart World promotion FrankieCostumewemployee.jpg|A member of JumpStart staff poses with a Frankie costume sporting his "World" design Jumpstart kayaks.jpg|A JumpStart wallpaper of Frankie and Kisha kayaking vw frankie waving.png|Frankie waving FrankieGesture.png|Frankie gesturing Frankie-thumbsup.png|Frankie giving a thumbs up Frankie hard hat.png|Frankie wearing a hard hat JumpStart World trio.png|Frankie with Hopsalot and Eleanor Frankie_Facebook_Art.jpg|Frankie on a promotional banner 36322728_10156041796852479_4602764478000398336_n.jpg|Artwork of Frankie for the JumpStart Academy series Pre-release / Concept Art Js slide 02-960x600.png|Concept art of Frankie for JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Frankieconceptbybrianwhite.jpg|Concept art of Frankie by artist Brian White Frankie_Seahorse_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Frankie for JumpStart Study Helpers Spelling Bee Math Boosters Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Frankie for JumpStart Study Helpers Math Booster Toys Mathmatbles.png|''Frankie's Math Marbles'' dedicated console JS1GSpellingHandheld.png|''Frankie's Word Jungle'' dedicated console Briarpatch_puzzle_frankie.png|Frankie and his house in one of the JumpStart jigsaw puzzles Turn n learn frankie.png|Turn N' Learn Frankie toy At-the-office2.jpg|Official Frankie figurine owned by JumpStart staff Videos JumpStart Around the World - Frankie introduction JumpStart Around the World (1st grade) - Australia clip|Frankie in Australia, from JumpStart Around the World The_ABC%27s_Song_(JumpStart_Sing-Along_Time)|Frankie as a mascot costume from JumpStart Sing-Along Time Jumpstart Jukebox Promo 1|Promo for JumpStart Jukebox, captured from The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water VHS Category:Gallery pages